


Wondering

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s03e28 Bubbled, Episode: s04e17 That Will Be All, Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Gen, Identity, Questions, for about five seconds, references to s03e28 Bubbled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Steven knew something was different the moment he stepped into the room.





	Wondering

When Steven first stepped into the room and looked around, he both horrified and awestruck at the sight of his kin, the other rose quartzes, hovering there in pink tinted bubbles. There were hundreds of them - and while he knew they were not his mother, he wondered if they could learn to love the Earth like her.

When Steven stopped to examine the other rose quartzes when a group of them were pushed closer, he had thought it was interesting. So that was what his gem would look like, if it wasn't buried in his human body, where his bellybutton should have been. It looked a lot like Amethyst's, just with different color and facet. The gem was the same on both sides.

He pushed the fabric away to look at his own gem.

When Steven thought about it, something was off.

Most of the time, he wasn't really aware of how his gem felt in his stomach; he could feel that it might be pushing against some organs. There was something off about the way it pushed against his organs - like maybe it wasn't supposed to feel that way if it was the same on both sides.

Like maybe the color was a bit off - no, the room was tinted pink; the other roses were in bubbles. But what about when he was lost in space with-

No.

_No..._

He remembered the gems from the Beta Kindergarten - the jaspers. Their gems looked so different from The Jasper's gem. Smooth. So, it was possible for gems of the same type to have different gemstones.  ~~If they were defective.~~

And healing powers were clearly not normal for a rose quartz. Or dream powers. Or probably floating. Or making plant grow. Or about all of her powers. From what he pieced together, his mother had a lot of unusual powers.

~~And a weirdly shaped gem.~~

Because she was defective.

And an amazing fighter and a loving being and a brave warrior and a hero  ~~and a shatterer.~~

That was all.

* * *

 Thinking about it now, Steven realized that it made sense. Too much sense.

His mother was Pink Diamond.


End file.
